


Mark 12:30-32.2

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Antitheism, Atheism, Atheist, Bible, Deity, Gen, Poetry, Religion, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol
Summary: Not an expression of personal opinion





	Mark 12:30-32.2

**Author's Note:**

> Not an expression of personal opinion

I bring my children down to their knees; love them enough that they starve for me. Kill their desires and steal their shoes; keep them in shackles of propriety. I pull their jaws; make them chant: love thy neighbour but not over me; doest thy labour until you're set free.


End file.
